1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deer stands and more particularly pertains to a new universal hunting stand for being mounted in any elevated entity, such as a tree, and further adapted to be adjusted to accommodate various structures, such as branches, therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of deer stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, deer stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art deer stands include U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,506; U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,934; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 306,348; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,475; U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,198; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,063.
In these respects, the universal hunting stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being mounted in any elevated entity such as a tree and further adapted to be adjusted to accommodate various structures therein.